borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skagzilla
Background Skagzilla is a monster that you fight after a series of easy quests. There is a game play video on YouTube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGjvKGOw7qU&feature=related The creature is about 3 1/2 times the size of an Alpha skag, and far more difficult to kill. It will take a large amount of ammunition to kill the giant skag, so it is recomended you come prepared(scoped weapons are useful).THE GAME !!!! Quest Info Quest Name: Big Game Hunter Quest giver: Ernest Whitting Quest steps: 1. Aquire bait (listed as Skagzilla Bait) 2.Place bait(listed as bait placed) 3.Kill The beast(listed as skagzilla killed In the quests leading up to Skagzilla, you will spawn a vehicle, go to a bandit camp, kill bandits and try to find a man called Lucky Zaford he will then tell you to go and steal a hog that some bandits are BBQ-ing in their camp and then go and place it in front of the cave where he lives. As soon as you do this, Skagzilla will roar and then attack you. i love porno !!!!! Strategy important info Upon appearing, Skagzilla will roar, exposing his weak point, (his mouth), which is an opportunity to score some valuable critical hits at the beginning of the fight. It should be noted that since he has a high resistance to electric, corrosive, and fire damage, weapons of these types will barely affect him. This combined with his astronomical hit point value should be taken into account if you are planning to respec to fight him. Skagzilla has a wide variety of attacks. The simplest of these is moving up to you and slashing with his claws. He will do this if you are close or if he doesn't feel like leaping or charging. Like his lesser brethren, he will also put his head down and charge you. This attack is difficult to avoid and will knock you back, dealing some damage. He also has a leap of sorts, though really it is more of a butt slam. When he is leaping ungracefully into the air, he will open his mouth to roar, which is a good opportunity for a critical hit if you are skilled or lucky. He can also breathe a bright beam of pure energy, which he will sweep from his right to his left. His mouth is open the whole time he is breathing, so try to get a shot inside while dodging. His last attack is a massive spitball of energy. A good way to score hits on him is if you have a powerful shotgun (such as sledge's) try to wait until he opens his mouth for the beam of energy, when he does quickly sprint away. He will spend a few seconds aiming this beam in one direction and this is a good time to come in and score some good hits on him(for instance sledge's shotgun can do about 600+ damage per shot and if the player is quick enough he can score at least 4 shots per attempt) Additional Info If he is faced with multiple players, he is the biggest pain in the ass to deal with. Skagzilla seems to favor his leap attack, an attack in which he lunges at the player. He may do this attack multiple times in row and it becomes increasingly difficult to dodge. a good strategy for avoiding this attack is simple sprinting in medium size circles around him/the arena. Or, if you want to receive no damage from it, just jump when he is about to hit the ground; the shockwave will go under you, and you will not take damage. One way to earn plenty of experience and score some bonus items/cash from Skagzilla is after you beat him the first time, return to his pen, but don't go down into it. Wait until you hear him roar and have the ground shake. While on the bridge that leads to his pen, if you jump onto its sidewall, you will be able to see Skagzilla by jumping. Just jump and shoot over and over and you will eventually kill him again with greater ease than the first time. Also, do not worry when you enter the pen to claim your rewards--there will be a second roar, but another Skagzilla will not appear. Category:Creatures Category:bosses